Bedtime Story
by deadtodd
Summary: dis is mai f1irt srotu, plz b nece, okey? Gud! REVEAUW!  No Slash


Summary: In which Wally tells Superboy a bedtime story.

**Grimmy:**_ So, after months of not posting jack, squat, diddly, I post this. A birthday fic for the very awesome O, aka orangevbnin. It's a few days late but meh. I really hope you enjoy it O and all of it's crackiness. Also, special thanks to mahli who betaed._

In all honesty, Dick was very angry. Not only at himself, but at the entire fucking world. And no one could blame the enraged teenage boy, he had a good reason to be. See, Dick had a very serious problem. And that problem happened to be his guardian, Bruce Motherfucking Wayne. People thought running into Gary Motherfucking Oak was bad but running into Bruce was WAY worse. He didn't just make your starter Pokemon faint.

He DESTROYED it.

It was like a Team Rocket blast off only your Pokemon didn't blast off. It just lay there, twitching, covered in blood, dying slowly. And all of that destruction was from his infamous bat-glare. But most people were lucky. Unlike Dick they didn't have to see the man every day. Granted, he acted completely different when he was hosting a party.

Even when Dick moved into a cave with young heroes closer to his age Bruce didn't disappear. He thought his games were safe. He was wrong.

He was spending his day off playing video games once again, this time deciding to finally try out Resident Evil 4. He'd heard about the game and Wally had implied that he couldn't beat it on the hardest mode without dying. So close! He was so close to the end. Then Bruce walked in the room, glanced at him, and somehow, despite having full health, Leon keeled over and died. From a heart attack apparently. A medic actually appeared next to him and made that comment.

That was the last straw.

In a rage Dick hopped up, and smashed a randomly appearing glass bottle on the randomly appearing table next to it. With a ferocious scream he slashed his wrist on the sharp glass and disappeared.

BACK IN TIME!

He wondered if this was what it was like for Michael J Fox. Robin then began to leap through the older _gothic city_, still very upset. He was pleased to see that it was currently around the time that Bruce Wayne was growing up. In fact...

He grinned as he took off into the night. To a certain alley way.

* * *

><p>"NO! That's it Wally. This is the last time you ever tell Superboy a story. Ever."<p>

Wally frowned and looked over at Robin, feigning confusion as he scratched his freckles. "What's wrong Rob? Don't you like my story?"

Robin responded with a glare and inhaled slowly. "That is not cool bro. This story sucks and you know it."

Wally snickered and took advantage of his speed and appeared next to Superboy, sitting on his chest. Superboy squirmed in response but he made no move to push Wally off and the redhead took it as a cue that he could relax. "But Supey likes my story, don't ya Supey?" He reached over and ruffled the larger boy's dark hair.

Superboy frowned a bit, picking his words carefully. "It's very...-" Not that he'd actually get a chance to finish vocalizing his train of thought. It was clear that he'd have to speak up faster if he wanted to get a word in.

"That's not the point! You're making fun of-"

"Of what Rob?" Wally arched an eyebrow, an obvious challenge.

And for the longest time they just stared at each other while Superboy stared at them staring at each other. Robin's face grew pinker and pinker and he looked more and more uncomfortable while Wally's grin seemed to grow more and more. Superboy wouldn't have been too surprised if his whole head split in half. Robin finally huffed and looked away, bottom lip poking out in a slight pout.

"Dude, you suck," the youngest boy muttered.

Wally just continued to grin and leaned back a little so that he was resting up against the wall. "How about I start up a new story?" He yawned and stretched before settling his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow. "The story of The Oddly Bipedal Feline Who Liked To Wear Tall Striped Hats."

Robin's lips twitched and he was unable to suppress a smile.

"But first. Boy Wonder, if you would be so kind as to join us?"

He rolled his eyes but climbed into the bed without any protests. He curled up a little, trying to get comfortable before finally using what part of Superboy's chest that wasn't being sat on, as a pillow. It was a little odd that the clone chose then to notice how small he was. He shrugged the thought away and wrapped an arm loosely around Robin to make sure he wouldn't fall off the bed.

"Dude..."

"Don't even say it Wally."

"But that's kinda-"

"I swear I will hurt you. He doesn't know-"

"Cute. That's kinda cute."

Robin frowned and shook his head, hiding half of his face in Superboy's armpit.

"What did you think I was gonna say?" Wally asked, the suppressed urge to laugh obvious in his voice.

"Just tell the damn story," Robin said, well, muttered.

Superboy frowned at their banter, wondering what they were arguing about.

Did they honestly think he'd never heard of "The Cat in the Hat"?

**Grimmy:** _Side note, Supey didn't know that the first story was about Robin and Batman. XD And if you couldn't tell he, as in Wally, was telling Supey a bedtime story. Anyways, you guys know what I want. Reviews. And for O to actually like this of course. As for the summary, because I don't feel like responding to reviews regarding this, especially considering that I couldn't care one, two, or three shits about it, it's like that with reason. If you ignored common sense and clicked on this fic despite the summary that's your problem. It's not as if I'm actually trying to get the people who care THAT MUCH to read this. This is for O and as long as she enjoyed it, I'm happy. C:_


End file.
